homestuckbloodswapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homestuck
Homestuck made by Andrea Hussie an AU in which Andrew Hussie is an attractive girl and Homestuck is so different. It's very girly, cutesy and 99% of the characters are all female. Introducing two all female sapphic races. Oh and the series is named UnicornPoop Plot UnicornPoop (Homestuck) is a webcomic written, illustrated and animated by Andrea Hussie, and is the fourth overall webcomic on MS Paint.net Adventures. The series centers around a group of teenaged girls who unwittingly bring the end of the world through a magical alpha copy of an upcoming magical computer game. UnicornPoop begins when eighteen-year-old Anne Ackerman receives a alpha copy of an upcoming magical computer game, Kira Kira (sburb), in the mail. Installing the game triggers an earthquake in real life which she survives only being transported to a planet in another demension. As Anne's friends Rosa, Emma, Lucy, Ayah, Lala, Yuki and Luna join her in the game, they learn they unwittingly bring the destruction on Earth and it is that it is their duty to play the game to create a new universe. As they begin to explore the world of Kira Kira, Anne and her friends are harassed by a group of thirteen internet trolls who have played the version of of the game before. Further contact with these trolls reveals that they are not human at all but rather a magical humanoid all-female species called Flowers. The story then revolves around Flower culture and Flowers. Then the main story goes back to the humans, the two species collaborate. Then there's a new villain named Ace Niji. The girls find out they can restart their session. The girls end up doing that making their ancestors alive. Aiko, Anne's aunt is now 21 and now is the main character of her arc. Together with her friends Rori, Elle, Lana, Alya, Lila , Yumi and Leva they play Kira��Kira Beta. Like the Alpha kids the Beta kids come across an group of trolls harassing them. It turns out that they are another alien race (female) and they're called Gems. We learn about Gem culture and Gems themselves. It turns out Gems and Flowers are enemies. So now the three species coloborate. Characters = ANNE ACKERMAN = Anne is one of the main characters in UnicornPoop. It was just May 1st, 2020, she turned 18. She ends up getting a magical game called Kira Kira. She enjoys her friends. She's very kind. Her interests involve the color pink, baking sweets, eating sweets, princesses, glitter and video games. She is Princess of Glitter. Her planet is Land of Glitter and Cupcakes. Her weapon is a spear. = ROSA LAFEVRE = Rosa is one the main characters in UnicornPoop. She ends up playing the game with her friends. Her interests are cats, fairies, skulls, petting cats. She hates humans. She is Queen of Love. Her Land is of Hearts and Blood. = EMMA VILLARREAL = Emma is one of the main characters in UnicornPoop. She ends up playing the game with her friends. Her interests are = LUCY LENZ = = AYAH DAJEH = = LALA LEE YUEN = = YUKI TSUKIKAWA = = LUNA LEVINSKY = = AIKO MIKIMOTO KOUICHI = = RORI LAFEVRE = = ELLE VILLARREAL = = LANA LENZ = = ALYA DAJEH = = LILA LEVIN = = YUMI TSUKIKAWA = = LEVA LEVINSKY = = AIRI ACKERMAN = = RENE LAFEVRE = = ELSA VILLARREAL = = LYNN LENZ = = AMIR OTHMAN = = LULU YUEN = = YOKO TSUKIKAWA = = LOVE LEONHARDT = = FLOWERS = = IRIS = Iris is the main character. Iris is a white blood. Her symbol is a star. She is usually moody and always depressed. Her relationships with the Flowers Flower culture Prior to the scratch, Flowers live on a beautiful planet called Hananokuni. They were very peaceful with no war or discrimination. Higher castes (Lapis, Amethyst, Opal, Champagne, Bubblegum and Rose) would help and take care of the lower castes (Ruby, Orange Sherbet, Lemonade, Emerald, Cotton Candy and Sapphire). Before Beta Petunia could become the queen of Hananokuni she killed all of her friends (Nobody knows if this was on accident or on purpose). While Flowers were 99% of the population on Hananokuni. There were other notable races like Jewels,Colours and Metals. One warm afternoon the Duchess of Hananokuni was there to visit the current queen of Hananokuni. Someone must've hated her because a Flower attempted to kill her. The Duchess drove off and hid for a while then after a while she came back out and well she was then shot by the same Flower who attempted to kill her earlier. That's when The Great Flower war broke out. It was Western Flowers vs Eastern Flowers. Some Jewels and Colours helped both sides. This war lasted for 100 years. During this war the genocide of Lilac bloods was going on. Beta Petunia participated in this. It's assumed that a lilac Blood killed the Duchess of Hananokuni which is why every single one of them were being killed by all Flowers of all bloods (mostly other high bloods). They were sent camps or sent on death marches. After this war Hananokuni was in dept and very poor. Flowers were greedy for money and very thirsty. A champagne blood named Hyacinth got sick of this and decided to stand up for Hananokuni. She blamed all of Hananokuni's problems on Jewels and other alien races who aren't Flowers. She as well blamed the problems on red, orange and yellow bloods. Lots of Flowers supported her and knew what she was talking about. 2 years later she was elected to be the heiress of the throne as she posed as a Rose blood. This is when the FP was funded. She had top soldiers by her side. Purple Hydrangea, who was in charge of camps and Petunia who went with her own rules secretly and killed (highblood) traders. Petunia was posing as a bubblegum blood at this time. Red and Orange Bloods were sent to the killing fields where they'd be beaten, killed and sexually abused pretty bad. Yellow Bloods were sent to working camps where they'd make weapons for the country. Emerald Bloods had it better as they were seen as noble low bloods. They got to join a special military unit. Yes, all green bloods had to this. Another thing they could've done was work in factories. Pure blue bloods (Lapis Bloods) were in charge of the two blue castes (Cotton Candy and Sapphire). Cotton Candy Bloods were servents, yes, they were slaves mostly used to mine riches and were used to entertain since all Cotton Candy Bloods were all fancy type blue bloods. All Sapphire Bloods were put in camps as well for who knows what reason. Lapis, Amethyst, Opal, Champagne, Bubblegum, and Rose Bloods had it great (And still do). Jewels and Colours were also put in the Killing Fields. For 666 years Hyacinth was doing Hananokuni good, in fact very great. Over in Gemsokyo another dictator rose and her name is Diamond. She wasn't happy at all to what Hananokuni was doing to Jewels. Though she wasn't doing her planet good as she killed all low class Jewels. High Class Jewels (Quartz, Tourmalines, Topazes, Beryls, Spinels and Corundums) were treated fine. Diamond had low class Jewels do her dirty work like rob banks, beat up Jewels who broke the rules and other dirty things. Diamond and Hyacinth didn't get along. On the 665 year (Like at the end of the war) Hyacinth was ill. Most of her FP soldiers were being killed by the White Army (Jewels) and the rebel army (High blood Flowers who disagree with what Hyacinth is doing.) 13 months later Hyacinth was killed by Petunia. Petunia was well aware that Hyacinth wasn't a Rose Blood. Rose Bloods are VERY SMART. Purple Hydrangea killed herself. All other Flowers under FP escaped to other planets or changed their names. All camps were liberated. Hananokuni was never the same again. Rose a Flowers (No, not Rose Bloods) took control of castes (Red Rose had control over red bloods, Orange Rose had control over orange Flowers and so on.) Current Hananokuni is just High bloods killing low bloods. = Unicornspectrum = = Ruby Blood = = Orange Sherbet = = Lemonade Blood = = Emerald Blood = = Cotton Candy Blood = = Sapphire Blood = = Lapis Blood = = Amethyst Blood = = Opal Blood = = Plum Blood = A caste that existed at one point. They went extinct. Not much is known about them. At first they were a joke made by Emma after finding out about Lilac Bloods later it was confirmed that this was an extinct caste. = Lilac Blood = = Champagne Blood = = Bubblegum Blood = = Rose Blood = = White Blood = Is an extremely rare condition on Hananokuni. Iris, Beta Iris and The Warrior all have this blood color. These Flowers aren't treated bad. They're rather seen as a gift and are mostly treated like purple bloods. During the Flower and Jewel war, a sadistic doctor was obsessed with white bloods. She treated them way better than her other test subjects. White Bloods seem to have different powers and abilities depending on the Flower herself. They can withstand very cold winters and very hot summers. They don't feel pain at all and their eyes change colors based on their emotions. A theory Yellow jas is that they're mutant Cotton Candy Bloods. A theory from Hreen is they're mutant Lilac Bloods. = Black Blood = Gem Culture = Gem Caste system = The Colours Fan species This seems to be popular. The fan species are named Bots and no they're not robots. I think we know what internet bots are. Since Trolls appear to be a grey humans with yellow eyes, grey skin, candy corn horns and alien blood color. Bots appear to be white (#ffffff) humans with any color Crystal-like eyes, #ffffff white skin, glowing antennas, horns (theatre all the same but a different color for each individual) and alien blood color. TAIYOU SLUNCE: SUIGIN PARADA: VENERE SUKKRA: MAGALA ARIISS: DIMTRA KELESE: LUPATA JOWISZ: TERRAA ZEMLJA: SHAANI DAWSEA: YURENA THIENN: ALQAMA CHAAND: KEETUU HAEWAN: BILUTU MEISEI: Homestuck Bloodswap (Root A) Stuff These Bloodswap aren't like most terrible Bloodswap. These characters will have their own personality oh and lime is in here because mutant red sucks. It stands out from the darkened colors. This Blood would be red a.k.a Ruby. If any Troll is this blood they are extremely violent. Gamzee has this blood. Yes, he's the same only he's not into clowns but rather is into demons and worships the troll equivalent of Satan. He is ♥️ for Aradia and ♠️ for Tavros. His ♦️ is Eridan. He has pyrokinesis. His lusii is a Rat. This blood is orange a.k.a Amber. If any Troll has this blood color they're violent as well. Eridan has this blood color. He is quite violent. He hates sea dwellers. He hates them so much. He wants to get rid of every single one. He is ♥️ for ...His Lusii is a Tiger. This blood is yellow a.k.a Citrine. Equius has this blood color. He technically the same you know creepy and great with robots. He's just not obsessed with horses and he doesn't have a butler. He wants to be dominated by a pink blood. He still has his super strength (just not as strong as red and orange bloods). His Lusii is a pig, yeah he likes pigs. He has electrokinesis. This blood color is yellow green a.k.a Peridot. Anyone with this blood color is kinda calm. Sollux has this blood color. Sollux is quite the same minus the two everything bullshit. He still doesn't have pupils. He still has two different colored eyes (in this case that are yellow and purple). His Lusii is a monkey. This blood color is green a.k.a Emerald. Karkat has this blood color. Karkat isn't a loud asshole. Instead he's quite calm, shy and mostly introverted. Karkat also has 0 interests for Terezi. He is ♥️ for Feferi. He has Plant manipulation powers. His Lusii is a rabbit. This blood color is Blue green a.k.a, Beryl. Tavros has this blood color. Tavros is quite the same. His Lusii is a Chicken. This is dark cyan a.k.a Aqua or Topaz. Callie Opheee has this blood color. She's got the same personality I guess. She's a sea dweller and yes, all blue bloods are sea dwellers this bothered me because why would a pink and purple blood be a sea dweller...blue is associated with water so why not. She has cryokinesis and telekinesis. Her Lusii is a Sheep. This blood color is sky blue. This blood color is named Sapphire. Nepeta has this blood color. Nepeta is also a sea dweller. Nepeta isn't obsessed with cats but rather horses. Nepeta lost her eye to Aradia and her arm to Terezi. Nepeta is rather is psycho bitch obsessed with snakes. Her Lusii is a snake. This blood color is blue. It's named Lapis. Feferi has Lapis blood. She's still a sea dweller but a high sea dweller. She still makes those fish puns. Feferi is nice and kind. She's quite calm and loves the sea. Her Lusii is a Doberman (dog). This blood color is purple. It's named Iolite. Aradia has this blood. She's still the same but just not into Sollux. She's into Karkat. Her Lusii is an Ox. This is dark Lilac...a.k.a Amethyst. Terezi is a bit different. She's not blind but deaf. She's as well obsessed with glitter, rainbows and unicorns. Her Lusii is a Unicorn (Horse). This Tyrian blood. Kanaya has this blood. Tyrian Kanaya is different from our Jade blood. This Kanaya is Bisexual and has 0 interests in Rose. She instead has interests in Jade. Kanaya believes that everyone should act as their blood color. She thinks lowbloods should listen to highbloods and that high bloods should boss lowbloods around. Kanaya has interests in cats but doesn't use cat puns all the time. Her Lusii is a Cat. Vriska is the highest blood ever possible. She is quite the same but she hates lowbloods and wants to get rid of them. She has no interests in John but rather has interests in Rose. Her Lusii is a dragon. Stuff These Bloodswap aren't like most terrible Bloodswap. These characters will have their own personality oh and lime is in here because mutant red sucks. It stands out from the darkened colors. = Mutant Colors = This Blood would be red a.k.a Ruby. If any Troll is this blood they are extremely violent. Gamzee has this blood. Yes, he's the same only he's not into clowns but rather is into demons and worships the troll equivalent of Satan. He is ♥️ for Aradia and ♠️ for Tavros. His ♦️ is Eridan. He has pyrokinesis. His lusii is a Rat. This blood is orange a.k.a Amber. If any Troll has this blood color they're violent as well. Eridan has this blood color. He is quite violent. He hates sea dwellers. He hates them so much. He wants to get rid of every single one. He is ♥️ for ...His Lusii is a Tiger. This blood is yellow a.k.a Citrine. Equius has this blood color. He technically the same you know creepy and great with robots. He's just not obsessed with horses and he doesn't have a butler. He wants to be dominated by a pink blood. He still has his super strength (just not as strong as red and orange bloods). His Lusii is a pig, yeah he likes pigs. He has electrokinesis. This blood color is yellow green a.k.a Peridot. Anyone with this blood color is kinda calm. Sollux has this blood color. Sollux is quite the same minus the two everything bullshit. He still doesn't have pupils. He still has two different colored eyes (in this case that are yellow and purple). His Lusii is a monkey. This blood color is green a.k.a Emerald. Karkat has this blood color. Karkat isn't a loud asshole. Instead he's quite calm, shy and mostly introverted. Karkat also has 0 interests for Terezi. He is ♥️ for Feferi. He has Plant manipulation powers. His Lusii is a rabbit. This blood color is Blue green a.k.a, Beryl. Tavros has this blood color. Tavros is quite the same. His Lusii is a Chicken. This is dark cyan a.k.a Aqua or Topaz. Callie Opheee has this blood color. She's got the same personality I guess. She's a sea dweller and yes, all blue bloods are sea dwellers this bothered me because why would a pink and purple blood be a sea dweller...blue is associated with water so why not. She has cryokinesis and telekinesis. Her Lusii is a Sheep. This blood color is sky blue. This blood color is named Sapphire. Nepeta has this blood color. Nepeta is also a sea dweller. Nepeta isn't obsessed with cats but rather horses. Nepeta lost her eye to Aradia and her arm to Terezi. Nepeta is rather is psycho bitch obsessed with snakes. Her Lusii is a snake. This blood color is blue. It's named Lapis. Feferi has Lapis blood. She's still a sea dweller but a high sea dweller. She still makes those fish puns. Feferi is nice and kind. She's quite calm and loves the sea. Her Lusii is a Doberman (dog). This blood color is purple. It's named Iolite. Aradia has this blood. She's still the same but just not into Sollux. She's into Karkat. Her Lusii is an Ox. This is dark Lilac...a.k.a Amethyst. Terezi is a bit different. She's not blind but deaf. She's as well obsessed with glitter, rainbows and unicorns. Her Lusii is a Unicorn (Horse). This Tyrian blood. Kanaya has this blood. Tyrian Kanaya is different from our Jade blood. This Kanaya is Bisexual and has 0 interests in Rose. She instead has interests in Jade. Kanaya believes that everyone should act as their blood color. She thinks lowbloods should listen to highbloods and that high bloods should boss lowbloods around. Kanaya has interests in cats but doesn't use cat puns all the time. Her Lusii is a Cat. Vriska is the highest blood ever possible. She is quite the same but she hates lowbloods and wants to get rid of them. She has no interests in John but rather has interests in Rose. Her Lusii is a dragon. Trivia Category:Homestuck Category:Fan creation Category:Oc Category:UnicornPoopFairyDustMermaidScalesSpaceDust Category:Andrea Hussie